


Staccato

by verbaepulchellae



Series: Doomed Space Babies [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Cock Worship, Consensual Rough Sex, D/s, Dirty Talk, F/M, Face Slapping, Kink Exploration, PWP, Smut, literally I don't even know what happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 01:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14884631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verbaepulchellae/pseuds/verbaepulchellae
Summary: “Bellamy,” Echo rasps, and Bellamy pushes himself up and curls his hand under her chin, dragging her up for a rough kiss. He bites at her lips and Echo mouths back at him, a little dreamily. She’s so deep in this.“You need another?” Bellamy husks against her lips, pulls back just far enough so that he can watch Echo’s hazey eyes. Her cheeks are warm under his fingers. “Huh, Echo? You need another one?”





	Staccato

**Author's Note:**

> [These pictures](http://verbam.tumblr.com/post/174634330591/clumsycapitolunicorn-i-love-how-theyre-really) basically ruined my life and then this happened. 
> 
> Also tooootally in part inspired by @ninathena's [Analis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14731205/chapters/34052057), where Echo and Bellamy explore a fantasy. Please go read that if you haven't, it's so hot.
> 
> Anyway, this is definitely the shortest and dirtiest thing I've ever written. Includes consensual and negotiated face slapping and cock worship.

He’s lost in the pull of it. _Quick, quick, slow. Quick, quick, slow,_ Echo’s mouth drawing up and down his cock, teasing the head of it against the back of her throat, just shy of pushing him past her palet. It’s so wet, and hot and tight, and _jesus, fuck,_ she’s so good at this. Bellamy groans into his hands, hips jerking helplessly, he wants to push into her mouth. Wants to go deeper, he’s going to- but then Echo pulls back, her soft wet gasp almost enough alone to push Bellamy over the edge. 

“Bellamy,” Echo rasps, and Bellamy pushes himself up and curls his hand under her chin, dragging her up for a rough kiss. He bites at her lips and Echo mouths back at him, a little dreamily. She’s so deep in this. 

“You need another?” Bellamy husks against her lips, pulls back just far enough so that he can watch Echo’s hazey eyes. Her cheeks are warm under his fingers. “Huh, Echo? You need another one?”

“ _Mmhm_.” Echo breathes and drops back on her knees. Bellamy follows her, smoothing a hand back over her hair, trying to catch his breath. Echo tilts her face up and Bellamy taps her cheek twice, soft and firm but he draws his hand back and gives her a light, stingly slap.

“How’s that?” Bellamy breathes as Echo shudders. “Was that what you wanted?”

“No, Bellamy, _more-_ ,” Echo begs, eyes opening again. 

“What, that wasn’t enough for you?” Bellamy teases her, tapping her cheek again. “You want it a little harder than that?”

“Please,” Echo says, so pretty, she’s so pretty, red lips matching her red, flushed cheeks. Her eyes are deep and dreamy and she looks up at Bellamy near adoringly. It does something funny to Bellamy’s chest and he smoothes his thumb over her mouth, in awe of her, in awe of this. “Harder.”

“Harder? Like this?” _Slap_. A little harder from the last. Not yet harder than the last he had given her before she’d dropped back down on her cock a few minutes before. “Huh? How was that Echo?”

“Bellamy,” Echo breathes. She blinks at him and he can’t resist her. 

“Yeah, gorgeous? Harder?”

He hadn’t realized what this would do to her when she’d first asked– asked for him to slap her, play rough with her. It went against every instinct he’d had, but he couldn’t deny that a dark part thrilled in him. She’d taught him perfectly how to do it, slow start, warming her up, getting harder, until he could trust that he could hit her the perfect way to satisfy her without actually hurting her. It was a different sort of physicality than fighting, gentle in it’s force, brutal in it’s delicacy. He realized he was good at this, pleasure disguised as violence.

Still, he’d been slow to lean into it, careful, worried he might actually cross a line. But his hesitancy had only fueled her, made her desperate in a way he hadn’t seen before. It was what neither had realized they needed, Echo’s neediness reassuring Bellamy and turning him on, edging him deeper into this, into trusting her, trusting himself. 

“Harder,” Echo breathes. Bellamy’s hand lands with a smack against her cheek, harder than the last, stinging. Echo cries out softly, eyes falling shut and Bellamy worries, for the briefest moment, that it’s too far. But then Echo sighs softly and looks back up at him. She’s dropped deeper into whatever state he’s urgering her on to. 

“Like that?” Bellamy can’t help but croon at her. “Was that what you wanted? Was that good?” He thumbs her cheek softly, affectionately, feeling the heat from the blood brought to the surface. 

“Thank you,” Echo murmurs, nuzzling at his face sweetily. And then she pushes him back and drops back down onto his dick. She sucks him in hard, mouth even hungrier, fist twisting wetly around the base of his cock. She makes it wet and sloppy, spit sliding down his shaft as she hums in contentment, the soft break of suction every now and then filthy

“ _Fuck_ ,” Bellamy groans. “God, _Echo._ ” Echo just _mmhmms_ around him, and draws his hand to the back of her head. 

“Tell me,” Echo whispers, drawing back to tongue the head of his cock, large eyes on his face. “Please, Bellamy.”

“Christ. Suck my cock, Echo.”

“How?” Echo whispers her, the demand in her voice just as strong as the plea. She curls her tongue, tapping it against his frenulum. 

“Fuck. All the way, what do you think? You want it down your throat?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Echo breathes, and then slides his cock back into her mouth. Bellamy drops back on his forearms with a groan, lets himself slip back into the draw of Echo’s mouth, trying to ride it out until she needs him again.


End file.
